delphifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xsintill
Nice to see you're still around. Please make comments on the main page discussion page about imminent changes to the main page. Thanks. Eddie 17:41, 22 January 2007 (UTC) * On 2007-05-20 you added the MoXi paint tool to the good quality application list in the lesser known list. Is this program available for the public (free or at cost) or is it only internal use at a Chinese university? If it is only for internal use it should rather be placed in the category "Other Prestigious Delphi Applications". --Rif 18:38, 22 May 2007 (UTC) : Rif, MoXi is software which is not really for the public, only for users where the maker sees good promotional value. You have to drop them an email and they will decides if they will send you the application, so maybe it should be placed in the category you suggested. I believe they are talking with other parties to publish it. Xsintill 07:19, 23 May 2007 (UTC) :: I have moved MoXi to the list of other prestigious app list. --Rif 07:58, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Monaco changes Hi Xsintill! I'm part of the Wikia Community Team and I'm starting to look after all of our technology wikis. I wanted to say hello and let you know that I'm here to answer any questions or solve any problems with the rollout of Wikia's New Style today. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need me! Thanks — Catherine (talk) 09:38, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Hi again; I've left an important message for the community at Talk:Main_Page#Spotlights.2C_main_page -- can you please have a look and let me know what you think? — Catherine (talk) 00:41, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Podcast Jim McKeeth is considering making a podcast about the Delphi Wiki at end of Jan 2009. See earlier podcasts at delphi.org. As a long time contributor to the Delphi Wiki you are invited to participate. If interested please email me before 2009-01-04 on: rif dot wiki (a) gmail dot com. --Rif 05:23, 20 December 2008 (UTC) TupDown help Hi......How a can I inc or dec Ttimer interval, using Tupdown??? Thanks :) Thanks! Thankyou very much for maintaining my little "Create your own paint program" page! I had forgotten all about it. I suppose it is getting rather obsolete now with quite a few new versions of Delphi since I wrote it about 10 years ago. Harveybrown 02:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :You are welcome. I still didn't review it completely. But there was quite some vandalising done to your article. I try to check all the changes done to the delphi wikia pages but unfortunately I have missed the vandalisation. I don't think the article is obsolete. People will always pick up some useful tips from this. If I have time I will start your tutorial using Delphi XE to check for problems.Xsintill 10:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 09:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) u w0t m8, u thnk u r cool cus u r top on lederbord ill fight u in RL ill rek u bruv Noise Can we get rid of the following page? http://delphi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Glargsball/why_i_am_awesome Mortense (talk) 09:21, June 18, 2015 (UTC)